Pretty Buildings
by CarlileLovesAnime
Summary: Live fast, fall hard, die young, leave a beautiful corpse. That was the only thing going through his mind. TYL!, oneshot, 5927-ish, T just in case


**Hey, people! It's Carlile. And guess what: I'm not dead!**

**I'm back, at least for now, and I have a new fanfic for you. A few things, though, first:**

**A) This fic is sort of inspired by the song "Pretty Buildings" by People in Planes, which is my new favorite band (: **

**B) I know I've said before that I hate yoai, but… now I actually love 5927 a ton! It's really the only yoai pairing I like. But one thing is for sure: I will never, ever like 8059. I don't mean any offense to you 8059 lovers out there (there are many of you, I know), but I really just don't see it. I hope you accept that. **

**C) This fic is TYL! and has to do with Tsuna's death. Just to warn you. **

**D) I do not own People in Planes or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

0o.o0o.o0

Key:

Words = Gokudera's POV  
_Words _= Tsuna's POV

0o.o0o.o0

_There was a beautiful sunset coming then._

The sun is white hot and high.

_I sat in the sand with my toes soaking in the water._

Two old men sit on a bench parallel with the outer wall of the building.

_He stepped inside my lingering footprints and stopped right behind me. _

My footsteps echo precious old memories against the walls after I come in.

_We were alone._

I'm almost the only one there, and it makes me feel more noticed than I like.

_I turned and eyed him._

Everyone stares as I walk into the elevator.

_He looked down at me with a faint smirk. _

Remembering keeps me from smiling.

_And then he sat down at my side._

One other person comes in and stands next to me.

_The lights in his eyes danced like the glow on the water._

A red light clicks on when I press the button for the tallest floor to which the elevator goes.

_Minutes passed us by. _

It takes only a few minutes.

_The only sound around us was the breath of the water._

I don't say a word.

"_This sunset is beautiful," he finally said._

I know it won't be pretty, but this is still what I want, so I get out and continue on the stairs.

_Unable to respond, I just twiddled a blade of grass between my fingers._

The stairs up to the top wind tightly and I lose myself in them.

_If I listened closely, I could hear his heartbeat._

My heart pounds harder as I go higher.

_And the red in the horizon reflected gently on his face._

The giant window I've been passing by shows me inches more of the city at a time.

_He sighed and our eyes met._

Those stairs seem to go on forever, as far as I can see.

_My bare feet strayed toward his soft leather shoes. _

These feet of mine are growing heavier with each stair, each doubt, each decision to go on.

_His body swayed closer to mine and his arms began to move._

Until, finally, I reach the door, and practically slam myself onto it in exhaustion.

_When it was like this, it was so easy to fall into him as he wrapped himself around me._

This may be a little strenuous, but it's still not a difficult choice.

_He was so warm, so comforting._

Twisting the doorknob brings me assurance that I'm still going to do this.

_I stayed enveloped in him for a long time; I didn't ever want this moment to end._

I stand in the doorway for what feels like forever.

_But suddenly I sniffled, and he pulled away from me and asked what was wrong._

What I'm going to do isn't right, but it's the only way.

_That was when I told him what I really wanted to say._

I want to scream, shout, yell, cry, something.

"_Can you promise me that, when I die," I said, "You'll live on as best as you can?"_

Alas, I am silent, as I walk across the rooftop and get up on the ledge.

_I would never forget the way the breeze shuffled his hair about as he pondered my question._

The wind is so powerful up here.

_Just before he answered, the sun disappeared, and he kissed my hand._

I close my eyes and an anticipatory darkness surrounds me.

"_I promise," he said, tears flowing from his eyes._

I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise.

"_I promise."_

.

.

_That very next day…_

That very day…

_I…_

… died.


End file.
